


请将我埋葬

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影连载-生子向 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *斑离开木叶后去寻找新的和平之路*柱斑，生子向
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑
Series: 火影连载-生子向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 其一 雪女

其一 雪女

雪国的雪总是来的很快，不过眨眼间，暴风雪就在延绵不断的山林间迅疾而过，又复而归来，来去之间似是要将一切撕扯碎裂。若人还有毅力在路上，就会发现已经伸手不见五指，若是体态轻盈一点，都要随着风雪去往那雪女的故乡。

这些时候总是没人会在外头的，山林间平常时就不太见人烟，更勿论是风雪肆掠的季节了。

宇智波斑就是在这种时候被遗留在了山林之间。

真是失策。宇智波斑低低地咒骂，他用查克拉抵抗风雪的侵蚀，不得不临时寻找避雪之处。

宇智波斑离开木叶已经两年，这两年间他一直在找寻实施无限月读的具体方法。只凭石碑上的寥寥数语，除了勾勒出远大理想的终点之外，就只有似是而非的前行之路。

互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象。

许是和眼睛有关，但是翻阅族内古籍后提取出来的、搭得上边的也只有阴之力和最初的先祖因陀罗了。

宇智波斑从阴之力推测出互斥的大抵就是阳之力，要说从这延伸出的相关人员也只有一个人了。

 **千手柱间。** 宇智波斑细细地研磨这个名字，他的理想他的人生他的一切，都无法与这个名字分割开来。

即使明白了互斥二力，但相与为一却还是一头雾水，柱间的木遁之力是否就是阳之力？如果是他又要如何将阳之力与阴之力融合，可能出现的不兼容和排斥也不能忽视，柱间的木遁细胞可是有着超强的排斥性和吞噬性，就连千手扉间都对此无可奈何。

阴之力的事暂且放开，先祖因陀罗的描述也只有寥寥几句，除了知道其为六道之子、天生三勾玉之外竟毫无所获。

虽然已经确认了无限月读的真实性，但是可行性依旧需要验证，为此宇智波斑必须得尽可能的掌握更多的资料，他必须离开木叶，然后花上大量的时间。

为了和柱间的远大理想，也为了保护那个天真的梦，宇智波斑必须和千手柱间分道扬镳。

而宇智波斑之所以会来到雪国，来到这个荒无人烟的山林，再到被暴风雪困住，是因为一则传言。

传言说，雪国的深处，无人能踏足的山林间是雪女的故乡。常有旅人被风雪卷起，最后却又安然无恙的归来，而归来的旅人口径一致，都说是见到了轻纱掩面的雪女。

这里终年霜雪，荒芜人烟，山林外的小村落却常见山中有炊烟袅袅，好奇者冒险进入山林，兜兜转转又回到村落，根本就没见到任何人，因此玄妙之事，雪女的传言便慢慢的传到外界。

后来有忍者好奇传言，亲身去验证，却再也没有回来。

若是单纯的雪女传说，自然不会引来宇智波斑。

但引来宇智波斑的又确实是传说中的雪女。

在各种古迹的线索中辗转来回即将前往下个目的地的时候，斑曾被一名鬼之国的巫女拦下。

巫女拦下斑后，指出他接下来将一无所获，不如更改目的地，去往雪国。

巫女说：“雪国有名雪女，镇守神国之门，不生不死，通晓古今。你若要追寻过去，不如去找雪女。”

宇智波斑问：“你为什么要帮我？”

巫女说：“为了那个孩子的未来。”

巫女说完后一阵烟雾炸开，只留下一张纸人飘落在地。

鬼之国果然深不可测，宇智波斑的脸阴晴不定。他捡起纸人，发现纸人上有一行小字： **星守神社** 。

宇智波斑沉思片刻，将纸人收好，记下巫女的话语，改道去往雪国。

这便是宇智波斑被困在山林间的缘由了。

风雪肆虐不停，能见度也低得要命。

斑深一脚浅一脚地在昏暗中摸索前行，过低的温度、打在身上的雪片以及要将人卷起的暴风让宇智波斑查克拉的消耗愈来愈大。

果真是失策。斑反省了自己要前往冰天雪地中却没有充足准备的行为。

就在斑的查克拉即将见底的时候，呼啸的风声渐小，粉雪缓缓飘落，眼前也一片明亮。宇智波斑抬起头来，放眼望去——

前方是一个山谷，空旷而寂静，只有雪落下的声音。山谷内是成片深色的树木和白茫的厚雪，仿佛天地间只剩黑白两色——而其中突破了黑白，呈现的唯一色彩是一座木质的两层房屋。

宇智波斑打量着这座房屋：样式简单但稍有奇特，像是自然生长的树木连接而成，让斑不由自主联想到柱间的木遁。房屋一层的大半已经被积雪深埋，而屋顶上的积雪同样厚度惊人，却没能将这看似脆弱的小屋压垮。

宇智波斑向小屋走去。

方才踏出一步，一阵微风就轻轻吹拂过斑的身躯，将细雪带往山谷，轻柔地在山谷间盘旋，仿佛在细细诉说着什么。

斑散去抵御风雪的查克拉，将其聚集在脚下，像踩水一样踏过厚雪，来到了小屋前。

据巫女所说，雪女镇守神国之门，不生不死。不管传言如何，能镇守神国之门，这样的存在在宇智波斑看来已经与神明无异。而面对神明这种未知的存在，需有敬畏之心。

宇智波斑寻思着他是应该敲门，还是应该喊话。

『敲门的话这门能被打开吗？』

“吱——”

宇智波斑神色一凛，迅速判断出声源所在是房屋的二层，应该是窗户或者阳台门被打开的声音。斑后退一段距离，在能将整座房屋纳入眼中的位置停下。

与斑的判断一致，确实是窗户被打开的声音。

宇智波斑静静地等待着，对待目标他一向很有耐心。小屋二层的窗户被陆陆续续地打开，夹着细雪的风呼啦地吹进去，然后从另一个窗户呼啦地吹出来，循环往复。

最后是阳台的门被拉开，温和而沉静的女声传到斑的耳中，在只有细微风雪的空旷中异常清晰：

「远道而来的客人啊，请进来吧。」

宇智波斑便从容的接受了邀请。

斑越上阳台，从被拉开的阳台门走进去，他的目标站在楼梯口背对着他，斑进来后她便扶着扶手往楼下走去，楼梯的木板咯吱咯吱的响。

「请客人拉上门后下来吧。」

斑拉上了阳台门，跟随着下了楼。

楼下的火塘上燃烧着柴木，跳跃的火光让昏暗的空间变得明亮，火塘的上面挂着一个大锅，里面是些杂煮，正咕噜噜的冒着热气；柴火噼里啪啦的声音和水沸的咕噜声在寂静中是如此的明显；而斑在下楼后才听到了这一连串的声音，与在屋外时感受到的静谧截然不同。

面对异常宇智波斑的心反而更安定了，这说明巫女的指引是正确的，他此行必定有所收获。

此行的目标跪坐在火塘前，依旧背对着斑。

「请坐吧。」

斑走到目标的对面，盘膝坐下。可当斑一抬眼，看到目标的模样后不由得瞪大了双眼。

虽然对方的声音温和沉静，但却很明显的稍显稚嫩。斑没怎么在意这件事，或许是雪女的喜好也说不定，但这模样说是喜好可就足以让人震惊了。

坐在斑对面的“雪女”是一个约莫十一、二岁的女孩，白色的绸布条穿过乌黑的发丝缠绕在她头上，遮盖住了双眼；绸布下露出的半张脸有一大块都是烧伤的痕迹，狰狞可怖，甚至蔓延到了细长的颈脖，在和服的衣襟里消失；她的下半张脸上只有嘴唇和小半块皮肤是完好的，唇形漂亮但色泽浅淡，皮肤如羊脂玉一般光滑细腻，透露出苍白的病弱色彩。

『这只是一个饱受苦难的孩子，她不会是雪女。』

『她怎么会是雪女呢？』

宇智波斑好不容易找回自己的声音：“你……”

女孩愣了下，下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，然后垂下头，抬起手用袖子掩住了脸。

“吓到您了真是非常抱歉，我会注意的。”

女孩说着，然后用另一只手指了下火塘的一边，那里摆放着一套餐具，后面的空地上放置着木柴和火钳。

“这些是给您使用的餐具，因为我看不见，只能烦请客人自己动手了。”

“没关系的，我不在意。”斑有点不知如何是好，和孩子交流一向是柱间的领域，而宇智波斑总是会让孩子害怕，“你不用遮掩也可以的。”

话刚落下，女孩的动作就停住了，斑看见她藏在袖子下的手指抽搐了一下。『我吓到她了？』斑有点懊恼地想，他是说错了什么让眼前的孩子害怕了吗，这种事果然还是让柱间来比较好；但是斑又想起来，他和柱间已经不在一条路上了。

『真是摆脱不了的家伙。两年过去了，竟然还是老样子。』

斑垂下眼帘，几乎要叹气了。

女孩不知道斑心思流转间又想到了谁，她只是放下了掩住脸的手，然后给斑鞠了个小小的躬，给予自己真诚的感谢。

“非常感谢。还请客人吃点东西，暖和一下吧。”女孩说，她的语气略显轻快，似是松了口气。

宇智波斑放下心来，很好，他没有重蹈覆辙地又吓到一个孩子。

斑为自己盛了一碗杂煮，瞧见旁边放着的另一只空碗还顺手也给盛上了，将勺子也放好在碗里后，斑起身将碗递到女孩垂下搁在榻榻米上的手边，冰冷的陶碗和热气腾腾的杂煮相融合交织出了温暖，然后这份温暖被传递给了女孩。

女孩愣了愣，她摸索着捧起碗，在碗中袅袅升起的热气里抬起头，被绸布遮住的眼睛正对着斑，斑能感觉到自己在被注视。女孩露出了小小的笑容，说出的话语却几乎是叹息了：

**“斑先生真是个温柔的人呢。”**

对斑来说，这是第二个说他温柔的人了，上一个是千手柱间。

但是……

“你知道我？”斑清楚的记得自己未曾报上姓名。

“是的。”女孩低下头，小小地抿了口杂煮汤，“是吹雪告诉我的。”

斑挑起眉，听女孩停顿了下，问他：“您要且听我讲述一番吗？”

斑点头，想这个吹雪会不会是雪女，然后又想起女孩看不见，便简短地说：“好。”

女孩便细细地讲述了。

这只是一个很简短的故事。

> 开始是在数日前，斑刚踏入雪国的领域。
> 
> 一年有三个季节都在下雪的雪国领域内，风雪的肆掠总是毫无预兆可言的，尤其是在冬季，层层叠叠的云层让天空一片灰暗，雪总是下了又下，延绵不绝，少有放晴的日子。
> 
> 斑来到雪国的时候运气不错，接连数日都在放晴，也是这天气让斑仅仅换上了冬衣便两手空空的往雪女的故乡而去。
> 
> 晴天是从斑来到雪国后开始的，这是吹雪对斑的欢迎。
> 
> 斑来了之后，吹雪的声音就在雪国内回荡。
> 
> 「他来了」「他来到这里了……」
> 
> 「因陀罗」
> 
> 「是因陀罗的后裔」
> 
> 「因陀罗、因陀罗」「因陀罗……宇智波」
> 
> 「宇智波……斑」
> 
> 「宇智波斑」
> 
> 「不会有错……他来了」
> 
> 「因陀罗喜欢晴天」「他的后裔也喜欢吗」
> 
> 「晴天……晴天……」
> 
> 「把晴天……送给……」
> 
> 「因陀罗」
> 
> 「送给……宇智波…斑……」
> 
> 末尾便是斑四处打听后，来到了雪女的故乡。
> 
> 「因陀罗的后裔」「宇智波斑」
> 
> 「他为什么要来这里」
> 
> 「他打听雪女、他要找雪女」
> 
> 「他想去神国吗」
> 
> 「神国关闭了」「不开放」
> 
> 「他进不去」
> 
> 「进不去」
> 
> 「他过来了、要拦住吗」「要送他离开吗」
> 
> 「用风雪拦住他」「拦住他」
> 
> 「太冷了」「不行」
> 
> 「他要撑不住了」「散去吧」「散去吧」
> 
> 「他是人类、人类太脆弱」
> 
> 「让他去」「让他去吧」
> 
> 「他是因陀罗啊」
> 
> 「因陀罗的后裔」「喜欢、喜欢因陀罗」
> 
> 「让他去吧」
> 
> 「告诉他」「告诉他」
> 
> 「神国不开放」「他进不去」
> 
> 「告诉她」「让她去说」
> 
> 「◼️◼️」「告诉他」

女孩说到这里就停下了，她吃了几口杂煮，又喝了口汤，对斑说：“您是要去往神国吗？”

斑也喝了口汤，想着「吹雪」不断提起的因陀罗，听见女孩的询问，他摇头，说：“或许数年前我会吧，大抵是为了寻求帮助。但现在已经没有必要了。”

他想去神国的理由，无非是为他的眼睛、那个孩子，以及泉奈寻求帮助罢了。

『但现在已经没有必要了，』斑对自己说，『我得知神国的存在太晚了，更别说神国已经关闭。』

已经失去的不会再回来。

「不是为了神国」

「那是为了什么」

「因陀罗啊」

「因陀罗的后裔」「为何而来」

「为何要找雪女」

楼上敞开的窗户被吹响，斑甚至能听见外面风雪交加的呼声，似乎有寒流顺着楼梯来到楼下，吹拂在斑的身上——当然，这寒流也可能是从一楼紧闭的窗户缝里丝丝缕缕挤进来的。

斑看着火塘里晃动跳跃的薪火，问：“要我上去把窗户关上吗？”

“那就麻烦您了。”女孩说。

宇智波斑放下碗，起身走上楼，楼梯咯吱咯吱的响。

关上窗户时斑向外眺望，天色已经昏暗，虽然阳光透不过云层看不到什么，但估计已是黄昏过后了。旋转的风雪形成涡流在灰暗的山谷内舞蹈，雪花被抛洒，在天地间飞扬，像是散开的白色繁花。

许是雪女在跳舞吧。斑想。

关上最后一扇敞开的窗户，斑重新回到楼下，楼梯依旧咯吱咯吱的响。

女孩听见风雪声的减弱，听见楼梯木板的声响，听见斑坐下时窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，听见斑拿起碗吃东西的声音。

她仔细地听着，待斑咽下最后一口杂煮后才出声询问：“斑先生为什么要找雪女呢？”

宇智波斑说：“我听说雪女通晓古今。”

「因陀罗的后裔想知道什么吗」

「只要知道的」「都能回答」

「只要能说的」「都能诉说」

“您想知道什么？”女孩又问。

斑又盛了碗杂煮，他的食量不小，又消耗了大量的查克拉和体力，现在饿得胃在烧灼。

斑捏着勺子，对这个问题有点犯难，他之前很担心雪女会像鬼之国里能预知未来的巫女一样有所限制——而此行结束后他大概就会去拜访这位巫女。

针对雪女可能会有的限制，斑列了一张单子，上面只留下重要的、必须知道的事，抛弃没有必要的问题。

如果只能问一个问题，斑会选择最重要的那个。

阴之力、因陀罗、六道仙人、无限月读。

以及绝的存在。

都在单子上。

“我向雪女问询有限制吗？”最后宇智波斑问。

“没有。”女孩笑起来，露出两颗小小的虎牙，“只要是吹雪知道的、能说的都没问题的样子。”

“是吗，那就好。”斑也露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

『那看来这个「吹雪」就是雪女了，而且听她之前的讲述，雪女似乎与因陀罗关系斐然。』

“时间上面也没有限制吗？”斑又问。

“没有，您可以随时提问。”女孩说，“只是您听不见吹雪的话语，需要我为您转述罢了。”

“原来如此。”斑恍然，问了最后的问题，“我可以留宿吗？”

“自然可以。”女孩又笑了，“这里有余下的房间和备用的床褥，还请不要嫌弃。”

女孩吃完手中的杂煮，她一手捧着碗，一手准确的放在煮锅的边缘上方，循着边缘移动。

斑看见这一幕，放下了自己的碗，对女孩说：“把碗给我，我来吧。”

女孩从善如流地收回找长汤勺的手，举起捧着碗的手，将碗递出。

斑盛好杂煮，塞回女孩的手里。

“谢谢。”女孩向斑道谢，然后说，“斑先生今日在风雪中的滞留时间过于久了，请容我为您准备洗漱用的热水吧。”

“不用。你告诉我位置，我自己准备就可以了。”斑看着女孩被绸布遮住的眼睛，心想我堂堂宇智波斑，被世人称之为忍界修罗，怎么可能会让一个看不见的孩子去准备热水。

『说出去怕不是要被柱间笑死。』

“那好吧。”女孩也不坚持，“稍后我便带您过去吧。”

“嗯。”

女孩只吃了两碗就停下了，那一大锅的杂煮最终全都进了宇智波斑的肚子里。

斑吃饱后满足地砸嘴，并对此表示高度赞扬：“谢谢招待，呃……”

想要称呼的时候斑终于发现了他不知道女孩的名字。

“我名为 **雪绘** 。”女孩善解人意地说。

斑重新予以赞扬：“谢谢招待，杂煮很好吃，雪绘小姐（さん）。”

“谢谢您的称赞。”雪绘开心地笑了，两颗小小的虎牙露出来，斑觉得这非常可爱，“山间也就这些能吃了，我还怕您不太欢喜呢。”

“我是忍者，不挑食物，而且确实很好吃。”就像柱间登峰造极的蘑菇杂烩一样好吃。斑解释了一下，又意识到什么皱了皱眉头，“雪绘小姐是一个人居住……？”

“是的。”雪绘明白斑的未尽之言，她解释道，“平时除了吹雪之外还会有一些动物过来帮我，只是今日斑先生前来造访，吹雪有点激动……导致它们都来不了了。”

『是因为这里已经被风雪封住了。』

斑想起了他过来时持续不停的、要将他的查克拉消耗殆尽的暴风雪；以及山谷里深厚的、将小屋埋了一小半的积雪。

『雪女真是可怕。』

“既然是我造成的不便，那这段时间便由我来照顾雪绘小姐吧。”斑揉揉额头，说，“如果有什么需要帮助的，一定要告诉我。”

“那就请恕我不客气了。”雪绘笑着说，“现在的话，请帮我刷一下这个锅吧。”

厨房里水缸的水早已结冰，斑并不想来个凿冰煮水，他只好用不甚熟练的水遁把煮锅和餐具清洗好，再按照厨房里使用的痕迹把东西放好。

斑收拾好走出厨房，火塘的火还在燃烧，比之前还多了一些柴木，而雪绘手持火钳又放下一截木头，她听见了斑走路又停下的声音，于是便摸索着将火钳放回原处，然后回过头来问，“斑先生是要住楼上的房间还是与我一样就在火塘边休息呢？”

“火塘吧，暖和些。”斑说，“被褥在哪里，我去拿。”

“唔…”雪绘沉吟了一下，还是指出了位置，“在上楼梯后右手边转过去第一个房间的壁橱里。”

斑点点头，又问：“浴室是厨房隔壁掩上了门的那个房间吗？”

“是的，里面的左边是卫生间，尽头是浴室。”雪绘回答。

“我明白了。”

楼上只有两间房，斑进入第一间，之前为了关窗他曾踏入过这间房，与感觉冰冷的另一间房不同，这里满是生活的气息，于是他就知道这估计是雪绘的卧室了。

房间是经典的雅致和室，四叠半的榻榻米上没什么东西，只有窗户边的位置零零碎碎放着一些小型木刻；所有的木刻都是同样几只动物的模样，它们形态各异，虽然刻得较为粗糙但却生机勃勃。斑仔细辨认了下，分别是熊、狐狸、狼、麻雀以及鹰，于是他想那可能是平常时来帮雪绘的动物们。

斑打开壁橱，取出底下放着的两套床褥，素色的床褥干净柔软，还有一股温暖的气息，应当是近日拿去晒过了。

斑用脚拉上房门回到楼下，楼梯木板咯吱咯吱的响。

斑将两床被褥铺在离火塘较近但又不会在睡觉时把被子踢进火塘的位置，这个行为取决于斑以前的经历：那是和柱间一起捕捉尾兽的时候了，有一回冬日下大雪借宿了人家，他们休息的时候离火塘很近，然后因为柱间睡觉不老实把身上盖的薄被甩进了火塘，要不是当时还醒着的斑反应快捞起被子并扑灭火星，就要引起火灾烧掉别人的屋子了。

等第二天柱间醒来的时候斑把人狠狠地骂了一顿，最后在柱间蹲墙角种蘑菇保证下次一定会注意的情况下不了了之。

斑想到往事，摇摇头笑了起来。

“斑先生？”似乎是被斑的笑声惊到，一直安静坐在火塘前等待的雪绘疑惑地出声。

“没什么，只是想到了以前的事。”趁有兴致，斑耐心地讲述了这个和柱间旅行途中的小小往事。

“感觉上是个很让斑先生操心的人呢。”雪绘听完后如此评价。

“是啊。”斑颇有点咬牙切齿，柱间就没有让他省心的时候。

斑铺好了被褥，准备去烧水。

这时候，忍者的便利性就出来了，只需要一个水遁和一个火遁就能在冰冷又荒凉的山谷里享受一个热气腾腾的泡澡。

烧水的过程不能说短，斑的思考也就开始了。

『那孩子平时到底是怎么生活的……是靠雪女和动物的帮助吗？』

斑想起了雪绘口中的吹雪和她房间的木雕；还有她身上隐隐约约有药草的味道，应该是长期接触而留下的，脸色苍白，气息虽然稳定但较为微弱，应该是身体不好的原因；她对声音很敏感，行动时对周围环境的掌控也精确无比，无疑是长期的眼盲生活导致的；而且小小年纪却行事周到进退有度，周身的气质怕是只有贵族世家里的姬君才能与之媲美；担心自己的容貌吓到人，可能是以前有过相应的经历；而烧伤是下半张脸到脖子……可能肩膀也有部分，而露出的双手完好，如果是火灾的话双手应该也有痕迹才对……不，也可能在手臂上，只是被袖子掩住了看不见；火遁的可能性也很高，但如果是火遁的话那就是人为故意的，虽然上半张脸被绸布遮挡了，但是根据脸的轮廓、漂亮的唇形和完好的小半片皮肤推测，那个孩子应该长得很漂亮。

斑的思维散发，对于这个很明显是在雪女的庇护之下的孩子产生了兴趣。

反正他也不急，顶多回去的时候可能会看见一只急得冒烟的绝而已。对于那个乌漆麻黑一双黄豆眼没半点符合他审美的“造物”，宇智波斑可以说是非常嫌弃了。

烧完水后自然是让孩子先行洗漱，斑抱着先前存入卷轴内的换洗衣物，靠在浴室外的墙边待机。必备的物件他都放在了那个孩子不用费心摸索的地方，地面也用火遁烘得干燥，不用担心不慎摔倒，但是洗完澡后就有点难料了。

如果他不在的话，应该会是有谁帮助她洗漱，洗漱用品的放置较为随意，不像是女孩自己放的，那就只剩下动物和雪女了。斑的手指敲着墙壁，记起传言中轻纱掩面的雪女，会是雪女吗？

“斑先生，到您了。”雪绘拉开浴室门，根据手指敲击墙壁的声音走到斑的身边并仰起了头，她脸上的绸布已经取下，斑能看见雪绘脸上蔓延到眼角和眉梢的伤疤，也能看见她凹陷的眼皮。

这孩子的眼球没有了？

斑的心一跳。他突然就想起了将眼睛换给他无声无息死去的泉奈。

『为什么我会想起泉奈？』

“斑先生？”雪绘疑惑地歪头。

“没什么，你去歇息吧。”斑保持平静地说。

“好的。”雪绘的声音软软的，尾音拖长了，听起来像是棉花糖，又像是在撒娇。

她小心地越过斑离去。

斑整理好自己的思绪，告诉自己不要想那么多。

等他洗漱完回到铺好的床褥前，女孩已经蜷缩着睡着了，她向上伸出来搭在枕上的手臂上斑能看到烧伤的痕迹。看来是火灾了，而且这是一个很没安全感的孩子，斑下意识判断。

斑为她拉上有点落下去的被子，然后又给火塘添了些柴，才沉沉的睡去了。

睡着前斑迷迷糊糊的想他今天确实是精疲力尽了。

意外的一夜酣眠。


	2. 其二 解惑

其二 解惑

“啾～啾啾！”

宇智波斑是被麻雀的声音叫醒的。

“唔……”

斑挣扎了几下才艰难地睁开眼睛，一睁开眼就被大片的光亮刺激得又闭上了。他眨了几下眼，很快就适应了光亮。

斑慢吞吞地坐起来，手里抓着被子，他侧过头看着敞开的窗户发呆。外面天已经大亮，因为放晴，大片阳光通过窗口照射进来，透过光芒中漂浮的尘埃，在榻榻米上框出明亮的形状，就连在窗檐上蹦跳的一群麻雀也被镀上了一层金边。

“啾～！”一只长得跟它的小伙伴们不太一样的麻雀飞过来——这只胖乎乎的小麻雀的羽毛是黑白相间的，它翅膀尖的羽毛上甚至还有一小戳绿色——小麻雀飞到了斑的被子上摇头晃脑，然后歪着脑袋和低头看它的斑大眼瞪小眼。

“啾啾——啾！”剩下的麻雀也一股脑的飞过来围绕着斑：它们有的落在斑的被子上；有的落在旁边的榻榻米上；有的落在了斑的手臂上、肩膀上；还有的甚至落在了斑乱糟糟的炸毛上。

斑面无表情地继续和那只不太一样的麻雀大眼瞪小眼，耳边是这群叽叽喳喳的麻雀们在大合唱。

“噗。”女孩清脆的笑声让斑带动着身上的几只麻雀转头看过去，被惊动的麻雀们叽叽喳喳又换了另一种唱法。

“咳。早上好，斑先生。”雪绘用手指轻掩着唇，笑着向斑打了个招呼，没有用绸布遮住的眉眼弯弯，昭显着这个小姑娘的好心情，“早饭已经备好了，还请斑先生洗漱过后享用。”

『可惜我看不见，不然肯定很有趣。』

“嗯。”斑慢吞吞地回答，他机械性地掀开被子起身，麻雀们被惊飞，重新回到窗檐上——除了那只胖乎乎的黑白小麻雀，它飞到了斑的头顶并在那里窝着了——斑拢了拢有点散开的衣襟，机械性地走去洗漱。

听着斑的脚步声逐渐消失，雪绘小声地朝仍旧在大合唱的麻雀们说：“斑先生可是客人，你们注意点啦。”

“啾！”

“啾啾——”

「他好有趣！」

「是别的人类诶——」

洗漱后终于清醒了的斑坐在了火塘前，已经整理过的炸毛上依旧窝着那只小麻雀，斑怎么赶都赶不走，也就任由它窝着了。

火塘已经熄灭，他们的早饭是埋在火塘的炭灰里烩熟的红薯和淮山仔，搭配温热的蘑菇汤，让人胃口大开。

斑慢条斯理地咬着软糯的红薯，听见屋外各种动物们热闹的声音。

『今天放晴了就过来了吧。』斑喝了一口蘑菇汤，不着边际的想。

『唔，蘑菇汤没有柱间做的好吃，不过味道也不错。』

解决完早饭，斑将碗勺洗好放好，重新回到火塘前，拾起火钳为火塘添加新的柴木。

一只麻雀从外面飞到雪绘的肩膀上并“啾啾”了两声，雪绘听完后笑起来，她伸手摸了摸麻雀的脑袋，语气轻快地对斑说，“门前的雪已经扫开了，真是太好了。”

斑吹了个火遁重新点燃火塘，然后说：“今天天气看起来很不错，我出去活动活动。”

“确实能感受到太阳的温暖呢，我稍后也出去走走吧。”雪绘说。

宇智波斑打开小屋的门并走出去。

他在门口被扫尽了雪的空地上伸了个懒腰，动了动脖颈，头上的小麻雀扇了扇翅膀不动如山，翅尖的一抹绿色隐隐约约。

斑放眼望去，看见放晴的湛蓝天空有几朵白云，还有苍鹰掠过；看见远处有松鼠在山林间跳跃；看见空旷山谷里有狐狸和狼在雪地上奔跑撒欢；还看见几米开外有一只黑熊在扫雪。

『……？』

『？？？』

『等等。』

斑伸展的动作停滞，思维也陷入了呆滞，甚至不由自主地开了写轮眼。

『我在做梦吗？』

『我看见了一只黑熊在扫雪。』

『我居然看见了一只黑熊拿着扫帚在扫雪。』

『我知道来帮那孩子的动物里十有八九是有熊的，但我没想到这熊居然还会扫雪。』

『我竟然还以为是雪女扫的雪？』

宇智波斑瞪着永恒万花筒写轮眼，不知道该做出什么反应。

似乎是感受到斑热切的写轮眼式注视，原本背对着斑的黑熊转过身来，手上的扫帚还在动作，圆溜溜的眼珠和斑的写轮眼对视。

“吼——”黑熊停下动作叫起来。

「好恐怖——」

“……熊先生？”听到声音，雪绘披了件外套走出来，肩膀上的麻雀不停地叫唤，似是为她引路。

斑僵硬地转头看向雪绘，写轮眼依旧圆睁，他问雪绘：“熊还会扫雪？”

“唔？”雪绘歪头想了想，“我想应该只有熊先生会吧？”

然后她又对黑熊说：“熊先生，这是斑先生。”

黑熊握着扫帚，极其人性化地瞅了瞅斑几眼，又瞅了瞅雪绘，最后它放下扫帚，伸出尖利的爪子在空中作抓挠状，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着斑，喉咙中发出咕噜噜的威胁声，之后又四肢着地朝斑吼叫，露出的牙齿闪烁着森然冷光：“吼——！”

「敢欺负她我就撕碎你——！」

雪绘哭笑不得地拉长了调子：“熊先生——”

黑熊依旧紧盯着斑。

宇智波斑关上了写轮眼在一旁思考：雪女的领域里一切皆有可能，黑熊说不定就是雪女为了照顾雪绘而予以了眷顾，不过也可能是它比较特殊。

毕竟它会扫雪，还会威胁他。斑虽然不清楚黑熊在吼些什么，但根据黑熊的肢体动作和神态他也能猜得到那是个威胁。

于是他思考完毕后认真地对黑熊说：“我不会对雪绘小姐怎样的，你且放心。”

“吼————”黑熊又盯了斑一会才放松下来，然后捡起扫帚，重新站起来继续扫雪。

雪绘无奈地转述：“熊先生说暂时相信您。”

“是吗。”斑挑起眉，不置可否。

『也不知道这黑熊能不能签通灵契约，看起来可比那只暴躁的九尾好使。』

宇智波斑双手抱臂，跟在被雪绘称之为熊先生的黑熊身后看着它将小屋十米范围内的雪都扫干净，而原本在雪地上狂奔玩雪的狐狸和狼看到雪绘后就跑过来，围绕着她嗷呜嗷呜的吱吱乱叫。

“吼。”

「你跟着我干啥啊。」

黑熊朝斑叫唤，也不管这个人类听不听得懂。

『也比九尾好看多了。』

斑看着它乌黑发亮的柔软皮毛，手指在手臂上敲击，有点蠢蠢欲动。

女孩清脆的笑声传入斑的耳朵，斑收回在黑熊身上的目光转而看过去，白色的巨狼倒在远处的雪地里，露出柔软的肚皮，两只前爪环抱着躺在上面笑得开心的雪绘，而雪绘怀里还抱着只比她小一圈的白狐狸。

“唔——好暖和啊。”雪绘蹭了蹭两只动物的毛绒绒，幸福地感叹。

『这两只也比九尾好看。』斑想起那只巨大的尾兽，尽是嫌弃，『那狐狸除了实力强大，好像也没有什么优点了。』

黑熊已经扫完了，它扔下扫帚，跑过去扑在巨狼的旁边，在砸出一个大坑的同时溅起了大片的雪花。

“吼——”

「来玩雪嘛——」

“嗷呜呜——”

「拉上那个人类一起吧——”

“嗷！”

「向他扔雪球！」

“啪——！”

宇智波斑条件反射的偏头，一个雪球越过他砸落在地。

抬眼一看，黑熊两只爪子上正团着另一个雪球，正对着他蓄势待发。

『……』

“啪！”斑再次躲过。

“吼——”

「你们也来——」

“嗷。”“嗷呜。”

「等等。」「来了来了。」

白狼小心的把雪绘放下，狐狸跳进雪地里，用脑袋将雪拱出来，再用前爪往前滚了滚，滚出个大雪球递给黑熊。

雪绘坐在雪地里想了想，也伸手团起一个雪球。

白狼接过她的雪球，朝斑扔去。

宇智波斑被三只动物团着雪球虎视眈眈。

『这是……在跟我玩？』

斑又低头躲过一个雪球，头上不挪窝的黑白麻雀却被误伤了。

“啾！”

“啾啾——！”

黑白麻雀生气地叫唤着，它大声鸣叫，一大群麻雀哗啦啦地飞过来待命，在天空中巡视的苍鹰也落在屋檐上看戏。小麻雀们在黑白麻雀的带领下，用小小的脑袋把雪球团起来，再用爪子抓起小小的雪球飞到动物们的上空，然后松爪让雪球自高空坠落。三只动物也不认输地团起更多的雪球，雪绘则是依靠听觉精准地躲开向她飞去的雪球并迅速反击。

“啾啾啾——啾！”

“啾！”黑白麻雀啄着斑的头，似在指责对方置身事外，斑也不知道出于什么心理，边躲开雪球边移动到雪地里团起一个雪球反手就扔回去。

“啾！啾！”

「干得好！斑！」

——简直就是雪球和麻雀大战。

最后大战结束于体力耗尽。

雪绘趴在白狼的背上畅快地笑着。

她对斑说：“好久没这么开心过了，要谢谢斑先生呢。”

“我也是，不用谢。”斑说，他靠着黑熊，腿边是趴着的狐狸。斑心满意足地摸了把黑熊干净顺滑的皮毛，然后把手放在狐狸的脑袋上，手指有一下没一下地挠蹭着它的耳朵。

『上次这么开心还是和柱间一起去花之国的时候。』

『不过那是多久前的事了？』

“那个啊、斑先生。”雪绘侧头朝向斑，她紧闭的眼睫颤抖，语气也有些犹疑，“您能告诉我，熊先生、狐狸先生，还有狼先生，它们是什么颜色的吗？”

斑愣了下，然后温言告诉雪绘：“熊是黑色的，狐狸和狼都是白色的。”

斑顿了顿，问：“它们、或者雪女没有告诉你吗？”

“它们没办法描述颜色啦，”雪绘说，“它们眼中的颜色和我们的眼中的颜色是不一样的。”

然后她又补充说：“吹雪的话只跟我说过它们是什么种类的。”

斑恍然：“原来是这样。”

雪绘想了想，又问：“是纯色还是混色的啊？”

斑说：“纯色的。”

“哇，那肯定很漂亮。”雪绘在巨狼的背上滚了滚，带着憧憬地感叹，“虽然能想象出来，但还是想亲眼看见它们啊。”

斑抿了抿唇，意识到了什么，他放缓了语气，尽量让自己的问句不显得那么突兀：“雪绘小姐，你并不是天生目盲吧……那你的眼睛是……？”

“啾！”斑头上的黑白麻雀叫唤了一声，黑熊、狐狸也看向雪绘，白狼正对着斑的脑袋动了动，眼睛里闪烁着温和的色彩，它的尾巴甩了甩，轻柔地搭在雪绘套着足袋的脚踝上。

斑立刻就明白了它们对此也很好奇，不过白狼可能是知道的。

雪绘将脸搁在手臂上，手指勾着白狼长长的毛发绕圈，她长长地“唔”了一声，没有说话。

斑说：“你不说也可以的。”

雪绘摇摇头，跟斑说：“说出来也没什么啦，这是我自己造成的。”

斑拧起眉看着她。

雪绘伸长手臂，十指交叉向外翻，她伸展了一下身体，然后组织了下语言，用简短的语句对斑解释：“大约是在四年前吧？我九岁的时候，因为身体原因，我拜托我的抚养人摘掉了我的眼球。”

“……哈？”斑下意识地追问，“为什么？”随后他又反应过来，“难道是血继界限？”

“而且身体原因……是血继病吗……”斑推论后问，“雪绘小姐的眼睛很特殊吗？”

“血、继…？唔……特殊吗…是的哦。”雪绘肯定了斑的疑问，她继续说，“抚养人说我身体太差，没办法供养那双眼睛了，放着不管的话会死的。”

“所以我就说‘那就不要了，看不见也没关系’，”雪绘说到这里语气颇有些跳脱，小腿晃动着，“嘛，现在偶尔有些后悔就是了。”

随后她又小声咕哝：“只是偶尔啦，我还没有活够，才不装回去呢。”

『听起来又不太像血继病，没法供养……那就是查克拉不足了。』

『要是柱间的话说不定有办法。』

斑看了看雪绘单薄的身躯，没再说什么。

“吼——”“嗷嗷——”“嗷呜。”“啾！”

几只动物都叫唤起来，黑白麻雀还飞到了雪绘的手上。

雪绘认真地听着，然后露出了大大的笑容：“嗯嗯～是哦，还有你们在呢。”

“唔，我好喜欢你们呀。”雪绘把自己的脸埋进白狼的背里。

斑撑着脸笑起来。

黑白麻雀眨了眨它的豆豆眼，呆呆的看着斑。

一声尖锐的鹰唳穿透山谷，原先在屋檐上停留的苍鹰扇起翼展一米有多的翅膀，重新飞向了天空。

细微的风从外面吹进来，夹着细雪在山谷中回旋。

“吹雪已经回来了。”雪绘从白狼的背上滑下来，靠着白狼坐在雪地上，“斑先生想知道什么可以直接问哦。”

「宇智波」「斑」

「因陀罗的后裔」

「想知道些什么吗」

斑撑着脸想了想，问了第一个问题，也是最重要的那个。

“宇智波一族有六道仙人留下的石碑，上面描述了一个叫做「无限月读」的终极忍术，我想知道它的发动条件。”

「六道仙人……」

「是羽衣吧」「是羽衣」

「羽衣留下的石碑——」「是那个吧」

「那块石碑」「他说他后悔了」

「所以他留下了那个石碑」

「无限月读——」

「得想想」「要等一下」

「且等等」「太久远了」

雪绘转述了吹雪的话语。

“太久远了吗……”斑低声说。

雪绘到底是个小孩子，她有点好奇地问：“后悔？那个六道仙人、羽衣为什么要后悔啊？”

「因为因陀罗和阿修罗」

「羽衣的孩子」「因陀罗」「阿修罗」

「他让这对兄弟陷入了争斗」「他们生死相争」

「为什么要争斗」「明明那么在乎」「那么在乎」「那么相爱」

「不理解」「不理解」

「理解不能」

「太可惜了」「因陀罗」「阿修罗」

「因陀罗、阿修罗」「喜欢」

「都很喜欢、喜欢」「都是好孩子」

「是羽衣的错」「羽衣也是这么认为的」

「因陀罗死了」「阿修罗杀了他」

「可是很快、阿修罗也死了」

「为了因陀罗」「阿修罗也死了」

「太可惜了」

「所以羽衣后悔了」「他那个时候过来」

「说为什么会忽视因陀罗」「问为什么会兄弟相争」「但是太晚了」

「太晚了」「他们都死了」

“好可惜哦。”雪绘跟斑转述完，扁着嘴骂，“羽衣也太失败了，怎么当父亲的啊！”

“后悔有什么用！”雪绘继续骂，“因陀罗跟阿修罗肯定很痛苦……太过分了！”

“杀死自己在乎的人、爱的人，那该多痛啊？”雪绘揪着自己的衣服，完全不明白，“我只要想想就痛得不行了，为什么阿修罗要杀死因陀罗呢？”

「因为没有办法」

「因为没有选择」

“怎么会没有办法呢？”雪绘茫然地问。

“因为不能退吧。”斑倒是能理解，“不杀死对方就不行，不是死在对方手里就不行。”

以后他和柱间也会走到这一步的吧，到时候不是千手柱间死去，就是宇智波斑死去。

不会有别的选择。

“不懂啊。”雪绘扁嘴，茫然得要哭了。

“你还小呢。”斑走过去坐在雪绘的身边，他抚摸着雪绘的头发，温声说，“等你长大了就明白了。”

雪绘恹恹地应声。

「想起来了——」

「无限月读——」「辉夜」

「是辉夜的术」「一个可以让全世界陷入沉眠的术」

「一个幻术」「范围之下、凡是动物都无法逃脱」

「美好的梦境」「无声无息的梦境」

「因陀罗的后裔啊」「斑」

「想知道这个术的条件」「是要实施它吗」

「建议不要」「可以告诉」「但是建议不要实施」

雪绘继续转述，对此没什么兴趣。

斑的神色冷下来，他突然有了不好的预感。

“请告诉我条件，还有为什么建议不要实施？”斑冷声问。

「施术条件是——」

「轮回眼」「外道魔像」「十尾」

「集合这些后」「开启轮回写轮眼」

「如今的话、要将瞳力映射到月亮上」

「然后就可以了」

「不建议是因为」「是因为」

「因为辉夜」「辉夜」

「无限月读连接着辉夜的封印」

「若是展开了」「辉夜的封印就会被破坏」

「羽衣、羽村的努力就徒劳了」

「辉夜」「卯之女神」「辉夜姬」

「她失控了」「她被神树吞噬了」

「她的眼中只剩力量」

「她会破坏这个世界」

「这个世界会被毁灭」

「不建议」「不建议」

『无限月读居然连着一个封印？』

斑想了想，又问：“如果能绕过辉夜的封印呢？”

「不行」「绕不过」

「施术会让神树被召唤」「辉夜已经被神树吞噬」「神树一出现」「辉夜就会苏醒」

「十尾」「还有十尾」

「十尾就是封印本身」「十尾出现没什么问题」

「但是一旦施术」「辉夜的封印就破了」

“这个辉夜，能打败吗？”斑提出另一个可能性。

「辉夜」「她不属于这颗星球」

「她来到了这里」

「那时候的辉夜」「也是个好孩子」「好孩子」

「为了平定战争」「为了和平」

「她吞下了神树的果实」

「她是查克拉之祖」「她是创造忍界的神灵」「她被称为卯之女神」

「她被世人祝福」「她诞下了羽衣、羽村」

「但是」「好景不长」「好景不长」

「辉夜逐渐被神树吞噬了」「她被吞噬了」

「她失控了」「她施展了无限月读」

「中术者陷入了幻梦永远沉睡」「然后成为了神树的养分」「最后变成了白绝」「白绝是辉夜的军队」

「辉夜放过了一部分人」「为了防止人类灭绝」

「羽衣和羽村发现了这件事」「他们联手封印了辉夜」「无限月读被解除了」

「月亮诞生了」「那是辉夜的封印之地」

「羽衣留在了这里」「羽村去往了月亮」

「这是辉夜的故事」

「因陀罗的后裔啊」「斑」

「你能打败辉夜吗」

『这就很棘手了。』

斑想起了绝，想起了记载那尊六道仙人留下的石碑。石碑上只有用永恒万花筒才能看见无限月读的记载，也明确了这是通往和平的唯一道路；而绝是他曾使用了卷轴在石碑前“创造”的，对方自称是石碑的意识和他的意志融合而生。

『那家伙和石碑都有问题。』

“就没有别的办法了吗……”斑仰起头，后脑勺搁在巨狼的背上，乌黑的发陷入雪白的长毛里。

细雪随风拂在斑的头顶上，像是安抚。

「因陀罗的后裔」「斑」

「为什么要施展无限月读」

「这个术没有好处」「它只是为了吸收力量」

「它会让施术者陷入力量的陷阱」「施术者会成为力量的奴隶」

「为什么」「斑」

“为什么？”雪绘也问。

“是为了真正的和平。”斑说，“现在的木叶只是短暂的和平，底下仍有黑暗在涌动，而这份黑暗最终会将柱间吞噬。”

“通过木叶我认识到了，永远的和平并不存在。”斑看着自己的手，布满老茧，也曾沾满了鲜血，“我想要创造一个永远没有纷争的世界，而这只有无限月读做得到。”

“现在看来这条路也行不通了。”斑嗤笑出声。

「依靠幻梦吗」「为了世界的和平」

「伟大的理想」

「为这份理想」「对斑」「予以敬佩」

「但是」「但是啊」「斑」

「范围是全世界吧」「如果是这样」「如果是这样」

「就算成功了」「斑」

「人类也会灭绝」「只会剩下白绝」

「永恒的和平」「是人类的灭绝」

「予以敬佩」

“真是谢谢了。”斑颇有些哭笑不得，雪女的思维果然不是人类所能推断的。

雪绘转述完后沉默了一会，然后她很认真地对斑提问：“人没有纷争是不可能的吧？”

她没等斑回答，继续说：

“而且，木叶我知道哦，我八岁的时候听说它成立了，抚养人告诉我它的两位创建者点燃了天下太平之火，是非常伟大的人。”

“那个时候我想为什么会有战争，我讨厌死亡；人为什么要互相斗争，斗争只会导致伤害；我的抚养人告诉我，是需求造成了斗争，最后发展成战争；需求有很多，无论是自身的兴趣、对战争的渴望，还是为了生存、粮食、土地、金钱、力量或者权利等等，这些需求都会导致斗争，带来战争和乱世；所以成立了木叶的那两位非常的伟大，因为他们让这个世界变得更好起来了，斗争少了好多，战争也发展不起来；抚养人说继续这样下去，人们就不会再因为战争死去了。”

“我那时候想，这真是太好了。”

“十一岁的时候，我离开了抚养人，去往火之国，想去木叶看看。虽然我已经看不见了，但我还是想感受一下木叶这个地方。”雪绘说到这里小小的抿了下唇，“但是我听说其中一位创立者离开了，因为不满木叶的现状。”

“我有点难过，是木叶哪里还不够好吗？它才成立了三年而已……我很想快点去到木叶看看……但是中途出了点意外。”

斑眼帘半垂，认真的听着，雪绘的抚养人说的是对的，只要是人就会有纷争，因为大多数的纷争都取决于自身的需求。

『想要达到真正的和平真的是不可能的事吗？』

『和平对像雪绘这样的小孩来说，是可以不用担心哪天就没命了吧？』

『所以她并不明白我为什么要离开木叶。』

雪绘深深的呼吸，然后摸了摸自己的脸，苦涩地说：

“这个意外让我知道了人的纷争还会源于嫉妒。”

斑立刻意识到了什么，他瞳孔微缩，刷的看向雪绘。

“那个时候我在火之国的一个城池停留，与我一同的是抚养人为了我的安全而雇佣的武士。而那个城池的少城主，他说看我长得可爱又怜惜我年纪小小却眼盲，特意恩典我做他的妾侍，学习琴艺为他服务。”

“多亏了武士先生的阻拦，少城主没能把我带走，最后叹气离开了。”

“然后当天晚上我们住宿的客栈就被纵火了。”

雪绘继续陈述，声音很平静。

“纵火的是少城主身边的一名女忍，她放火将整座客栈都几乎烧没了；我虽然被武士先生安全救出，但这张脸却是被毁坏了；武士先生非常厉害，他救出我后很快就抓住了那个女忍；然后我们得知，女忍是因为心慕于少城主，但是少城主不喜欢她；她认为是自己长相平凡的原因，看到少城主想要将我纳作妾侍却被拒绝，就转而认为是我的错，所以就想放火把我烧死。”

雪绘小小地叹了口气：“最后武士先生把女忍带到了少城主的面前，嚷嚷着要赔偿，还要把我的脸治好。”

斑问：“他拒绝了？”

雪绘摇摇头：“少城主同意了。他赔给我们很大一笔钱，还找来了全城最好的医师，可惜的是我的脸那位医师无能为力。”

说到这里她笑出声：“武士先生一听治不好就大声地喊‘庸医！’‘庸医！’，硬是把那位老先生气得直骂人。“

斑也小小的勾了勾唇。

“老先生说我这是忍术的火，跟普通的火不一样，建议我们去找医疗忍者。”雪绘又叹气，“医疗忍者哪有那么好找，基本上只有大忍族里才有，个个都宝贝得很，才不会为外人治疗呢。于是武士先生又逮着少城主破口大骂，但是少城主也没有办法，他说他这种小城是不可能会有医疗忍者的，武士先生也只好放弃了。”

『医疗忍者吗，如果是柱间的话肯定没问题。』

斑也叹气。

“武士先生借此又讹了少城主一大笔钱和一辆马车，武士先生真是太厉害了。”雪绘感叹道，“因为这辆马车，我们一个月后就成功到了木叶。”

“中途武士先生想起来跟我说，木叶的火影大人就是一位医疗忍者，如果是他的话应该能为我治疗。”

“可惜的是，那段时间火影大人一直没有出现。武士先生想尽办法都没能见到他。”

雪绘对此非常遗憾，不过她又很快地振作起来。

“我在木叶停留了半个月，还在那里度过了我的十二岁生日，那段时间真的很开心，武士先生还送了我礼物。在木叶的那段时间我确实真切的感受到了它的美好，我很喜欢木叶。但是离开的那位大人是看到了什么不足呢？我完全不明白这件事。”

“我向武士先生询问的时候，他告诉我，是因为那位大人看得太长远了，远到不知道多少年的未来，所以他看到了很多不好的地方，才会对现在的木叶不满。”

『……我确实是看到了很多不足。』

斑对雪绘口中的武士先生产生了好奇。

“虽然我还不太理解，但我想这可能就是原因吧。”雪绘绽开一个笑容，两颗尖尖的虎牙露出来。

“离开木叶后我打算回到抚养人身边，武士先生一直护送我到火之国的边境。之后武士先生就直接回老家了，他说还有两个小鬼等着他吃完草莓芭菲回去呢，下次有机会再见就请我吃草莓芭菲——虽然我不知道那是什么。”雪绘说到这里有点遗憾，“不过也不知道有没有机会再见到武士先生了。”

“只到边境吗？”斑问。

雪绘说：“嗯，因为抚养人来信了，让我呆在那里，会有人来接我。”

“之后就是吹雪出现把我带来了这里。”雪绘顿了顿，“吹雪说我得在这里待着，直到下一个惊蛰才能离开。”

“也就是说还有一个半月你才可以离开……”斑计算着时间，如今正是一月中，“你知道原因吗。”

雪绘摇摇头：“不知道，吹雪不肯说。”

斑问：“你今年多大了？”

“十三啦。”雪绘伸出手指比了比，“我在这待了有一年多了吧？”

“是吗。”斑摸了摸她的头发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 武士先生是个彩蛋，以后应该会再写到他（可能是回忆篇）  
> 神树和十尾……原著好像是一样东西来的，这里就当我魔改吧，反正也不差这一样了  
> 逻辑不通我也没辙了，想到头秃🚬


	3. 其三 惊蛰

其三 惊蛰

雪绘仰起头，蹭了蹭斑抚在她头上的手。

她问：“接下来斑先生有什么打算吗？”

宇智波斑笑起来，笑容张狂而明亮，他雄心勃勃地说：

“当然是继续寻找通往和平的道路。”

『这条路不行就另找一条，实在不行我还可以强行开辟。』

『我不会放弃我的理想。』

雪绘虽然不太理解，不过她还是感叹：“真厉害啊，斑先生。”

“啾！啾！”黑白麻雀飞到斑的手背上蹦跳。

「斑！超厉害！」

斑问：“你想离开吗？”

“唔……”雪绘想了想，“我离开了也不知道去哪里啊，抚养人说她那里不安全，不让我回去。”

“那你要和我一起走吗？”斑提议，“我想要达成真正的和平，但我总有无法看到的、无法感知到的、甚至是忽略的地方，你或许能在这方面帮到我。”

『要是柱间没被木叶困住就好了，那样我们又能一起。』

“欸？”雪绘吃惊地说，“您确定吗？”

「因陀罗的后裔啊」「斑」

「你要带她离开吗」

「惊蛰过后」「只能是惊蛰后」

「她才能离开」

“吹雪说一定要惊蛰过后哦。”雪绘强调，“而且我看不见，是个十足的累赘。”

“没关系。”斑自信地说，“因为我够强。”

雪绘呆呆地张开了嘴，半响才合上，然后小声地说：“斑先生，实在是太厉害了。”

“嗯？”斑歪头，有点疑惑，“怎么样，要不要和我一起走？”

“要惊蛰过后哦。”雪绘小声地重复。

“一个半月，我等得起。”斑又笑了，“而且我还有很多问题要请教雪女呢。”

“……那就请多多指教了，斑先生。”雪绘转过身，双手交叠向前，向斑鞠躬。

“多多指教。”斑说。

“啾！”麻雀也叫。

「多多指教！」

“吼？”“嗷嗷！”“嗷呜。”三只动物开始互相交流。

“啊啾——！”雪绘打了个小小的喷嚏。

斑连忙起身，手背上的麻雀也重新飞回了他的头上，斑拉起雪绘的手，体感冷冰冰的，他皱起眉，说：“在雪地里有点久了，我们回屋里头吧。”

“嗯……”雪绘伸出另一只手摸了摸鼻子，那里冻得有点红红的。

斑牵着她的手慢慢走回屋里，动物们也亦步亦趋地跟在他们身后。

原本围绕在他们周遭的细雪默默地飘远了。

宇智波斑拉着雪绘坐在火塘前，早上被斑点燃的火塘还在安定的燃烧着，迅速烘暖了冰冷的身体，斑添上新的柴木，看着三只动物忙里忙外的行为，感叹世界果然很大，无奇不有。

也确实是比那只只会朝他龇牙咧嘴的九尾好使太多。

黑熊从厨房搬来了煮锅挂在火塘上，然后深吸一口气再呼出，斑就眼睁睁地看着黑熊吐出了一个水遁，将锅填了个半满，而狐狸则叼来了一个打包得相当乱七八糟的布袋递给斑，并朝他“嗷呜嗷呜”地叫唤。

雪绘翻译说：“狐狸先生想请您帮忙清洗一下食材。”

“……好的。”斑除了应答照做之外竟然不知道该做些什么反应好，没有查克拉不是忍兽却能够使用水遁的黑熊、用起人来毫不客气的狐狸，以及趴在雪绘后面充当靠垫、偶尔叫唤几声，估计是在指挥其它两只动物的大白狼……

『到底是因为在雪女的领域里还是因为它们很特殊呢？』

斑清洗完食材，顺便切好后扔进锅里——他总不能让狐狸来切好再扔锅里吧？斑拿着长柄汤勺搅了搅，看着在沸水里翻滚的食材，他的思绪很快就又转回了之前很在意的一件事——

那就是这几只动物到底能不能签通灵契约。

斑现有的唯一的通灵兽就是九尾，可惜的是木叶里面除了柱间之外的所有人都对他重重防备，生怕他带走九尾驱使，却不知道他宇智波斑只要使用通灵之术就能召唤那只除了大只以外没什么用的蠢狐狸。

『要是召唤九尾的话柱间第一个就会知道，我目前还不能见他。』

对于现在的斑而言，和柱间见面是一件非常麻烦的事情——尽管他很想见到柱间。但是斑并不想听见柱间延绵不绝企图让他回归所谓“正途”的说教，也不想和柱间讨论他们已经分歧到另一个极端的理想，以及已经被搁置的无限月读——所以能不见就最好不见。

现今没有可用通灵兽的宇智波斑，开始对雪绘身边的三只动物虎视眈眈。

“斑先生？”许是斑思考太久了，一直没有听见斑动静的雪绘开始小声地呼唤斑。

听到呼唤，斑回过神来，关切地问：“怎么了？”

“我好像闻到了糊味……”雪绘犹豫地说。

“……？”斑下意识地用手里的汤勺搅了搅，发现最底下有点阻力。斑知道这是食材黏锅底了，他颇有点心虚地用汤勺铲开了锅底的食材，总算是没让那股糊味加重。

雪绘身后的白狼从喉间传出一阵低低的呼噜声，斑莫名觉得这似乎是一声嗤笑。

居然被一只动物嘲笑了，斑有点脸热。

“咳，可以吃了。”斑假模假样地咳嗽了一声，给小姑娘盛好一碗汤递过去，“先喝点汤。”

“谢谢，斑先生。”雪绘接过碗，朝他甜甜地微笑，并且很善解人意地没有告诉斑：狼先生确实是在嘲笑他。

虽然斑已经根据雪绘有点促狭的小表情确认了他没感觉错。

吃饱了斑也决定问一问，他看向雪绘，温声说。

“雪绘小姐，我想问问你的伙伴们能不能签通灵契约。”

“唔？通灵、契约？”雪绘有点疑惑地重复了词句，她想了想这是什么东西，然后才说，“我不知道行不行诶……吹雪？”

屋外的风雪飞舞着回答了她。

「通灵契约」「不行」

「熊、狼、狐狸」「签不了」

「没有查克拉」「签不了」

「但是」「但是」

「鹰可以」「只有鹰可以」

雪绘朝斑摇摇头，遗憾地说：“吹雪说只有鹰先生可以签，其他都不行。”

“那只鹰，我感觉到了查克拉……”斑陷入了沉思，“果然是因为没有查克拉，所以才签不了吗？”

“嗯。”雪绘点头，“吹雪也说熊先生他们没有查克拉，签不了。”

“斑先生想跟他们签契约吗？”雪绘问。

“嗯，他们很厉害。”斑笑了笑，说，“而且如果可以的话，和你签会更好一点，这样你就能把他们都带走了。”

『而且如果哪天我不在她身边，也有这些动物可以保护她。』

“对哦，我不能带走他们……”雪绘颇有些闷闷不乐，白狼用脑袋蹭了蹭她。

带着三只动物一起走过于显眼了，就连最小只的狐狸都比普通的狐狸要大只不少，而好孩子雪绘并不会做出让斑为难的行为。

但是雪绘听见麻雀在耳边叽叽喳喳地疯狂彰显着自己存在感，表示自己一直会在，于是她就很快地收拾好了心情，让正一边嫌弃麻雀太吵一边想着词语安慰小姑娘的斑顿时忘了自己想说些什么。

然后斑就发现小姑娘的心情昂扬起来，兴致勃勃地向他提议：“斑先生要跟鹰先生签契约吗？鹰先生可厉害了，附近的动静绝对逃不掉她的眼睛！”

“……她？”斑注意到了雪绘的代称，终于想起了被他忽略掉的问题——那就是雪绘之前一直用「さん」来称呼动物们，然后就是「彼達」，除了刚才的「彼女」之外并没有出现过明显的性别指代。

于是斑想了想，问：“我可以问一下动物们的性别吗？接下来的日子里要是称呼出错了就不好了。”

“唔……”雪绘思考了一下，说，“熊先生狐狸先生还有麻雀先生都是他，然后，狼先生鹰先生是她！”

“原来如此，谢谢雪绘小姐了。”斑笑着说。

“诶嘿～”雪绘小小的得意起来，但是很快，她就吸了吸鼻子，开始狂打喷嚏。

“啊——啾——！啊啾！”

瞬间就吸引了在场所有存在的注意。

斑一顿，迅速抬起手往小姑娘额头上一放。

雪绘的额头很烫，她着凉了。

雪绘生病了。

约莫是很久没有在雪地上疯玩了，现在玩上那么一次，雪绘就着凉感冒了。

小姑娘的身体实在是太虚弱，斑又只会些浅显的医疗忍术——这还是柱间手把手教他的——他就只好根据以前应对泉奈感冒的经验来做些基本处理。

保暖是肯定的，火塘的火不能断，热水也不能断，毛巾要备好，帮助退烧的冰块去厨房的水缸里砸一点过来就行。

而动物们……黑熊和白狼交流过后就暂时离开了不知道去做什么，狐狸被雪绘抱在怀里，斑觉得狐狸现在的定位大概就是一只会吱吱叫安慰人的大型暖手炉，而大白狼则用身体充当了雪绘的床垫，毛绒绒的尾巴充当被子。

斑琢磨着，可能是棉制的床褥对孩子来说过于厚重而且不够暖和，这只大白狼嫌弃了。

雪女在屋外飞舞旋转，没有让任何一点冷气跑进屋里，只有呜呜的风声传进来，传到小姑娘的耳朵里，那就是吹雪在给她讲故事。

虽然生病了，但小姑娘活力不减，兴致勃勃地向斑转达她听见的故事。

“吹雪的故事真的好有趣哦。”听完第一个故事后，雪绘意犹未尽地说，“吹雪～我还想听～”

“嗯，很有趣。”斑听着她带着自己稚嫩感想的转述，附和道。

『明明是在生病，却像只小麻雀一样活泼吵闹。』

斑看了一眼站在雪绘肩膀上的麻雀，觉得可能是小麻雀过于吵闹了，他才会这么想。

几个时辰过后，天色将黑。

斑用狐狸不知道哪里拿来的米熬了一锅粥，给已经烧得迷迷糊糊的雪绘喂了一碗，然后他盛给自己吃的时候，觉得自己熬粥的手艺居然意外的还不错，虽然比不上柱间的手艺，但已经超过弟弟泉奈了。

「可是泉奈已经没机会精进他的手艺了。」

斑想到这里有点伤心，或许是周围过于安静平和，他这两天才总是会想到过去的事情吧。

斑吃下第二碗粥，正盛好第三碗的时候，就听见了屋外有动静。他听见了先前离开的黑熊的呼吸声，还听见了除他和雪绘之外、属于第三个人类的颤颤巍巍的呼吸声。

没过几息，他又听见门外响起了几声属于黑熊的低吼声，然后门就被打开了。

进门后的黑熊从肩膀上放下了一个人，才转身去关门。

『……？？？』

宇智波斑转出了写轮眼，看着被黑熊扛着进屋才放下来的老人家，无力吐槽。

黑熊朝他这边低吼了几声，可是斑根本就听不懂它在表达些什么。

但是斑看着老人家身上斜背着的药箱，猜测出了黑熊的意图。

——这头黑熊，绑架了一个大夫过来。

野藤是一个赤脚大夫，连医师都算不上，却是方圆数百里好几条村唯一的大夫。

今天难得停雪，还见到了久违的阳光，野藤刚解决完本村生病的病患，打算着要去隔壁村看看，刚收拾好行囊药箱正准备出发了，他就看见一只超级可怕的黑熊朝他狂奔而来。

野藤瞬间就被这头熊吓到腿软，动都动不了。不过他年纪也大了，就算能动估计也完全跑不动。

成年人都不一定能跑得过一头熊，更别说是野藤一个连日常行动都不太方便的老人家了。

『我要死了吗？』

野藤胆战心惊地想。

但是野藤没有死。他只是被黑熊一爪子捞起来扔到自己的背上，然后四肢着地撒爪子朝山林间狂奔而去。野藤没有办法，只好伸手紧紧抓着黑熊虽然有点硬但依旧顺滑的毛，把脸和身体都埋进熊毛里，以防止自己跌落，或者是在疾风中冻死。

狂奔了很长一段时间后，黑熊的动作开始慢了起来，在野藤渐渐放松下来，甚至抬起头来观察周围的时候，他就被黑熊一个狂甩甩进了雪地里。

『对老人家客气点啊你这头混账的熊！』

很明显黑熊并不会对老人家客气，也不会理解野藤气急败坏的想法，这头熊只是把被一甩陷入了雪地里的野藤捞起来扛在了肩膀上，转而往野藤刚刚看到的有烛光透出的小屋那边去。

野藤被扛着，只能看见熊的背部和无边际的雪，以及越来越近的、映在雪地上的昏黄灯光，接着他就听见了开门的声音。

进了屋之后黑熊就把野藤放了下来，野藤抖落了身上的雪，看向屋内。

进到温暖的屋里后，野藤算是明白了黑熊是目的明确地把他带过来的，他拍了拍自己的药箱，寻思着这应该是找他来治疗的。

于是野藤开始观察周围，试图找出伤患在哪里。

但是……

围在火塘边的大白狼和大狐狸？皮毛油光水亮一点不见凌乱，没有看见伤口，看上去还精神奕奕的，排除掉。

屋里唯一的男人？坐在火塘边捧着一碗粥看向他这边，一脸想说什么又说不出来的表情，他的眼睛有着不常见的红色和奇异的勾玉图案，但看上去并没有什么问题，精神不错，也没有看见有伤，更没闻到血味，排除掉。

……那需要大夫的是谁？

迫于一直站在身后的黑熊的威胁，野藤没敢说些什么，他只是满怀狐疑地又扫视了一圈，最后才看见埋在大白狼毛里呼呼大睡的女孩，露出的一小半脸蛋红红的，经验丰富的野藤一看就知道这姑娘着凉了。

于是他朝明显是唯一一个能交流的人类验证：“需要大夫的是这个小姑娘？”

“是的。”斑放下碗，朝这位被绑架来的大夫说，“她先前在雪地里呆太久，着凉了。”

“哦——”野藤捋了捋自己的胡子，捋了一手被屋内温暖融化的雪水，他顿了下，甩了甩手，若无其事地说，“你继续吃吧，我看看她的情况。”

“那就麻烦您了。”斑说，他重新端起碗，一边吃一边注意着这位大夫。

野藤脱了鞋走上榻榻米，朝大白狼走去。大白狼动了动，把熟睡的雪绘暴露出来，便于让大夫检查。

野藤对小姑娘伤疤覆盖的小半张脸有点吃惊，但是他活了那么多年，什么大风大浪没见过？于是他也就只吃惊了一瞬就又收敛了神色，开始确认病症。野藤拉起小姑娘的手把脉，探了探她额头的温度，然后又在不惊醒人的前提下检查了口腔。

一段时间后，野藤得出了结论，他没忍住摸了摸小姑娘软软的头发，然后才坐到火塘边，打开药箱开药，对斑说：

“她这个风寒不是什么大问题，主要还是在于她的身体底子有点差所以看起来有点严重，我开几副药给她，你熬好给她喝，一天两次，过个三四天左右应该就差不多好了。”然后野藤想了想，又补充说，“她的身体太虚了，这样吧，我另外写个单子给你，都是些适合她温补的东西，你看哪些比较容易拿到，以后做些药膳给她吃。”

斑仔细地记住了，然后又询问他平常生活中还应该注意些什么事。

医者仁心，这动物和人一起带孩子的情况肯定会忽略掉不少事情，于是野藤也不嫌斑什么都不懂，把自己知道的都跟他说了一遍，什么情况应该怎样应对，最后说完才捂着肚子说他老人家肚子饿了，想吃完东西再回去。

“……抱歉，我给您盛一碗粥吧。”斑转动着写轮眼才全部记住了大夫的医嘱，他抱着对医者的敬畏，拿来新的碗和勺子，并给对方盛了碗粥。

随后他心有戚戚地想。

『我竟然觉得他在医疗方面比柱间还要恐怖。』

最后斑把吃饱喝足的老人家送出门，黑熊就跟在斑的身后，估计是打算故技重施把人送回去。不过出门后斑就看到了一直在屋外徘徊的雪女用雪花在烛光下组成了歪歪扭扭的『风雪会送他回去』的文字。

跟在他身后的黑熊低吼了两声，应当是在和雪女交流，斑扭头看了他一眼，看见熊一脸遗憾地回屋了。

“……”斑收回目光，又看见自报过名字的老人家一脸犹豫地看着他，“怎么了，野藤大夫？”

野藤犹豫了一会，看见熊没在眼前，于是他斩钉截铁地对斑说：“如果小姑娘病还没好，到时候请您来找我。”他重复到，“请您来找我。”

言下之意，不要是黑熊或者狼啊狐狸之类的去找他，起码得是个人。

“……好的，请安心吧，野藤大夫。”斑保证说，“我就不送您了。”

“哈？”野藤瞬间就瞪大了眼睛，那他怎么回去？！

斑朝外面的空地颔首，野藤朝他颔首的方向看过去，除了几片在烛光下飞舞的雪花，他什么都没看见。

忽然，一阵风起，野藤一个晃神，眼睛一闭一睁，就发现自己已经换了个地，再一看周遭，他已经站在了自己家的门口。

一些雪花在野藤的身边旋转了两圈，然后就散开了不见踪影。

听着雪女传说长大的野藤切切实实的震惊了。

『难道说……是雪女？！』

“……一瞬间就不见了。”斑眨了眨眼，关上了先前一直开着的三勾玉，感叹道，“不愧是雪女。”

如野藤大夫所说，不过三四日，雪绘的病就好了。

斑切切实实地松了口气，这几日来急得乱转甚至来骚扰他的动物们也算是恢复了正常。

“啾啾啾～！”黑白小麻雀带领着其它麻雀们在窗台上开演唱会，狐狸和熊混在其中吱吱吼吼叫唤，毫无违和感。

而他们极其欢快的调子也让斑的心情好上了不少。

“真是给你们添麻烦了……”雪绘非常不好意思地嘟囔。

“没事。”斑摸了摸她的头，“以后小心点就是。”

“是——”雪绘应声。

再过两日，斑在雪女和雪绘的主持下，以及动物们艳羡的目光下，正式和那只苍鹰签订了通灵契约。

此后宇智波斑便拥有了一只非常威武的忍鹰。

之后的一个半月的时间里，斑偶尔会离开山谷——而值得一提的是，斑第一次离开的时候还去拜访了野藤，感谢他的帮助并提供了先前忘记支付的酬金——后来的几趟就是带回来一堆古籍和一些温补的药材，再根据古籍向雪女请教或证实一些事情，请教完后就学着野藤教他的方法为小姑娘煮药膳温补身体。

雪绘年纪小，对什么都很感兴趣，斑也就趁着请教的机会顺便教了她一些东西。

有时还会跟她说一下被雪女拦在了雪国外面的那只还完全不自知的丑了吧唧的黑绝跳脚起来是多么的好笑。

想要寻找新的道路，斑首先就得排除掉一些已经被证实过无用的、此路不通的绝路，用来节省自己的时间。

那么从过去汲取经验就是最好不过的选择了。

而雪女博古通今，近乎全知。只要是客观存在的东西，几乎没有什么事是雪女不知道的，就连关于被雪女挡在雪国外的黑绝，斑也得到了确切的答案。

——黑绝是辉夜分离出来的一部分意志。

雪女并不理解人类的一些行为，虽然她也有自己的喜好，但她的讲述是非常客观的，斑和雪绘能分别根据这些客观的描述得出自己的结论。而大人和小孩的思想确实差别不少，斑也能从雪绘的思考中得出新的结论，这让他非常的惊喜。

雪绘是个非常通透的女孩，她可以瞬间指出最根本的问题，让斑能够更快地拨开迷瘴。

最后的情况是，斑由请教雪女，变成了雪女自发的讲故事大会。

小姑娘听得那叫一个心满意足，不过她最感兴趣的还是诸如「因陀罗阿修罗二三事」「阿修罗的黑历史大全」「因陀罗的弟控之旅」「大筒木羽衣黑历史大全」「羽衣羽村历练糗事大全」之类的关于大筒木一家的故事。

然后宇智波斑对大筒木羽衣这位六道仙人的敬意就随着雪女的讲故事进程消磨得一点不剩——任谁听了一堆黑历史和糗事，知道了大筒木羽衣是个弟控、对小儿子偏心、以偏概全等等的一大堆乱七八糟的事情，估计都会对六道仙人崇敬不起来吧？

起码宇智波斑是办不到，他在听完因陀罗和阿修罗一生的故事之后，更是对大筒木羽衣隐隐有了一丝鄙夷。

作为父亲而言，大筒木羽衣无疑是非常失败的。

而雪绘小姑娘的表情也是一言难尽，不过小孩子的世界很简单，没那么多复杂的东西。于是她也只是简单的说了一句自己讨厌六道仙人。

——小姑娘很任性地将六道仙人和大筒木羽衣分成了两个人来评价。

“最讨厌了！”雪绘强调说，“羽衣我喜欢，但是六道仙人最讨厌了！”

“我也讨厌他。”斑说。

惊蛰至，春雷起。

随着第一声春雷的落下，雪绘也终于可以离开雪女的领域了。

虽然很不舍，但雪绘还是兴致勃勃地指挥熊先生帮她收拾行李，然后再被斑收进卷轴。

最后两人整装待发，雪绘又突然想起什么，她翻出绸布，重新遮住了自己的眼睛——她不太乐意让不不熟悉的人看见她凹陷的眼皮。

而被烧伤半毁的脸她却全然不在乎。

斑想了想，决定到时候给雪绘买个帷帽，挡住刺向小姑娘的各种目光，免得她在意起来。

“再见啦，狐狸先生，狼先生，熊先生，我会想你们的。”雪绘和小伙伴们一一拥抱告别。

三只动物依依不舍地跟雪绘蹭了又蹭。

黑白麻雀窝在斑的头顶，雷打不动，是铁了心地要跟着斑离开。

斑拿这只奇特的小麻雀没有任何办法。

春雷也是冬雪消融的征兆，对于终年霜雪的雪国来说则是虽然风雪不断，却依旧万物复苏、可以农耕的开始。

而尽管在雪国之外的其他地方还会有春雪降临，但是雪女在冬日来临前，不会再踏出雪国一步了。

宇智波斑抱着雪绘，已经十三岁的雪绘身量比同龄人要小上很多，斑抱着她很轻松，轻松到让人咂舌，而他已经在思考怎么养才能养好一个女孩子，野藤大夫也就给他提供了怎么防止孩子生病的办法。

毕竟宇智波斑只有照顾弟弟的经验。

似乎是因为即将离开安逸的保护圈，雪绘有点不安，她趴在斑的怀里，悄悄竖起了耳朵，捕捉着周遭细微的声响，然后小声地跟斑说出自己对周围环境的猜测，让斑判断她说得对不对。

斑耐心地跟她说话，告诉她周围都是些什么景色。他头顶的麻雀也叽叽喳喳的，不知道说些什么，让雪绘笑声不断，不安渐渐消弭于无形。

大片的雪花在他们的身后飞舞旋转，隐隐绰绰中竟似一位女子，一些更细的雪花在女子的身前打转，像是轻纱掩面。她在雪国的边界，在空中飞舞，注视着斑怀中的雪绘，注意到斑的视线后又散成了风雪，往天地中铺开，再也看不见。

宇智波斑知道，那就是雪女。

风雪中隐隐传来了一声叹息。

宇智波斑若有所觉地看了一眼身后，除却风雪，别无他物。

他回过头，往火之国的方向走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很嫌弃，但斑还是很喜欢九尾的  
> 我笔下的斑怎么就这么温柔呢？明明他那么的酷炫狂霸拽（百思不得其解


End file.
